29 April 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-04-29 ;Comments *Show is broadcast from Glasgow, as part of the Triptych festival events. Peel is playing a live set in the city on Friday night and then a set in Edinburgh on the Saturday (2004-05-01), with Doctor Alimantado also on the bill: "The people have said would I mind doing a reggae set, which I can't do I'm afraid. All I can do is do what I normally do." *Most of the artists played in the programme will be appearing at Triptych, or have already done so. *Peel is not amused when the organiser of the festival is unable to make it to the studio to talk to them on air. JP: "The entire programme collapses about our ears. All we can do is play you records, I'm afraid." After musing about the situation while the next record plays, John sounds rather indignant: "We've driven up from Stowmarket! A seven hour drive from Stowmarket to Glasgow - they can't even make it over from Sauchiehall Street to talk to us. How's that for being laid back, to put it at its very mildest." *Sheila is in attendance in the studio, but there's no Pig's Big 78. Pat Nevin and Camera Obscura drop by for chats. Due to the amount of talk, the DJ Rupture session set is put off until a future occasion. *John claims he's never seen an episode of "EastEnders" or "Coronation Street" in his life Comments made by John on 02 January 1980 suggest however that he had knowledge of at least one of the characters in "Coronation Street".. He says that he once met an (unnamed) actress from "Coronation Street" who seemed to him to be behaving as if she was permanently in character. He mentions this because Chris Moyles will be presenting his breakfast show in the morning from the set of "EastEnders", where he will meet some of the cast. "I hope that he asks them whether they are capable of detecting that there is a difference between themselves as human beings and the characters that they play. But this may not be at the forefront of his thinking, if I know Chris." *Peel states that the chord progressions in the Asobi Seksu track remind him of Teenage Kicks. *Talking to Camera Obscura about his upcoming Edinburgh appearance: "I did a gig in Liverpool a few weeks ago, which was fantastic. It was one of the best nights I've had in all of my life. When we turned up there was about a dozen guys with John Peel masks and stuff. It was a very spooky night. But then a week after that I did All Tomorrow's Parties and the people there just stood and looked at me. And obviously I don't really do very much. I just stand there and play records and occasionally break wind silently, but you can't really see that from the dance floor. So I'm sort of dreading the prospect that the people will just stand and look. They're not likely to do that, are they?" The band assure him that it's unlikely and suggest he might wear one of his own masks, perhaps back to front so he has two faces. Sessions *No session. Broadcast of DJ Rupture set postponed to 18 May 2004. Tracklisting :JP: "Well I'll tell you what, we've have a seven hour drive from Stowmarket to Glasgow. It's been worth every minute." *Datsuns: Blacken My Thumb (single) V2 *Knifehandchop: Dancefloor Seizure (LP - Rockstopper) Tigerbeat6 *Robbie Long & Stormtrooper: Hitmen (12") White Label *Adem: Cut (LP - Homesongs) Domino *Future Pilot AKA: Dammers or Czukay? (LP - Salute Your Soul) Geographic *Nectarine No. 9: On Fire Stickers (LP - I Love Destruction) Creeping Bent :Chat with Pat Nevin. *Gwen McCrae: All This Love That I'm Giving (7") Flame *AGF: My Patch (LP - Westernization Completed) Orthlorng Musork *Dr Alimantado: Go Deh Natty Go Deh (7") Ital *Asobi Seksu: Sooner (CD - Asobi Seksu) Friendly Fire Recordings :Chat with Camera Obscura. *T Model Ford: To The Left, To The Right (Double CD - Darker Blues) Fat Possum *Trans Am: June (LP - Liberation) Thrill Jockey :Plays 45 seconds of the Asobi Seksu track again before realising. (Wrong Track Moment) *DJ Rupture: Track 10 (Mix LP - Minesweeper Suite) Tigerbeat6 *Ballboy: The Angels (EP - Past Lovers) SL Records :JP: "I'm beginning to think that things are drifting outside my control really, because I think we played two records simultaneously there. Unintentionally, but it probably worked on some kind of superficial level." *Explosions In The Sky: A Poor Man's Memory (LP - Those Who Tell The Truth etc) Temporary Residence *Franz Ferdinand: Tell Her Tonight (LP - Franz Ferdinand) Domino *T.Raumschmiere Feat. MC Soom T: Querstromzerspaner (LFO Rmx) (EP - A Million Brothers (Blah Blah Blah)) NovaMute *Liars: There's Always Room On The Broom (single) Mute *Zen: Time Crisis (12") Reformed *Fairport Convention With Robert Plant: Mess O' Blues (LP - Cropredy - The Best And The Guests) Free Reed *Colleen: Everyone Alive Wants Answers (LP - Everyone Alive Wants Answers) Leaf *Papa M: Who Knows? (EP - Three) Drag City File ;Name *John_Peel_20040429.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other ;Available *Peel 2004-04 *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment